Who knew you can get a present on Halloween
by Chariana
Summary: R & R if you want. :


**I'm watching the rerun episode of the Halloween Hawaii Five-O episode. Also from those who read 'WRKRF' the Halloween chapter except it's from Danny's POV maybe Rachel's at one time if I change it and it's a Rachel/Danny story enjoy. But don't expect it to be exactly like that or it won't make any sense it just takes place during that time and it's my version of the episode instead of the actual. And OF course Kono and Danny aren't together a mention of Kono and Steve will be put in there for McKono fans .**

I felt Rachel's arm against my chest I looked at her I saw a replica of Steve it sucked she was so sweet and innocent when she came and then a little time with Steven and she gives me "the look" that Steve gives me when I do something he thinks is dumb. I felt like a moron when she threw the pebble in and gave me a smirk I looked down for a moment.

Watching Kono and Rachel's little cat fight was the hottest thing ever I bit my lip her panties and bra were too much to handle **FOR **me Steve and Chin just acted like it was nothing like the girl we all had a small crush on wasn't half naked. Rachel hanging onto Officer Thomas was a little infuriating that he got to be out there when she told us she "loathed" us I looked down a little avoiding her eyes she must have seen it because she winked at me.

I wished Rachel wouldn't have changed out of her costume so fast it fit her I **SWEAR** I saw her panties maybe it was just my mind screwing with me. When Rachel got out of the lake I guess she was soaking wet I shifted stepping an inch or two back so the team wouldn't see me getting hard.

When Rachel yelled calling my name it sent a shivers down my spine just the way she said my name I didn't have to see her face up close to see a smirk that appeared but then a guilty face appear. I was so fucking pissed off that someone would throw a boulder threw my windshield Rachel patted my shoulder it was sarcastic.

"What are you gonna do?" She asked leaning on my shoulder I sighed and pulled out my phone I started calling...Whoever to get my window fixed, she giggled that adorable giggle, why? I have no clue! I discreetly wrapped my arm around her waist. (**Rachel's POV now**) I caught up with Danny luckily no one could see us I slid my arms behind his neck connecting my fingers he placed his hands on my hips.

"Rach-"

"Fuck me right here and now Williams." I whispered harshly in his ear pulling away slowly from his face he smirked

"I would but I-" I kissed him pushing my tongue into his mouth I was being a lot rougher than usual. (**Author's POV**) Danny yanked Rachel's halter off he kissed her neck she moaned like he was inside of her already Rachel ripped the blondes shirt off she kissed him sliding her tongue in his mouth.

Rachel hesitated before slowly bending down she did something she never thought she'd do Danny moaned Rachel smirked she pulled away right when Danny started to get heated up she stood up straight and kissed him. Danny pushed Rachel down on the bed and took her bra off he groaned feeling harder than ever he thought of what it would be to be inside the twenty-five year old to feel her tight pussy over his hard dick.

Danny undid Rachel's jeans pulling them completely off he smirked at her seeing what he had done to her he rubbed his index and middle finger in circular motions through her wet panties. Rachel moaned she used her elbows to sit up

"Quit teasing Williams." She hissed he smirked again and pulled them down to knees and kissed her lips making his very slow way down stopping just above it. Danny firmly grasped her hips lopping up her juices she moaned his name she grasped the sheets her back arched a little. Cat awed disappointed

"That's what you get for pulling away so soon." He said

"Fuck me anyway you want...NOW!" She screeched he smirked he took the bra the only piece of clothing she had on he kissed her breasts teasing her she whimpered she wrapped her legs around him he stopped suddenly. Rachel thought of how she lost her virginity how her being thrust into repeatedly till she screamed bloody murder, being licked, sucking her co-worker off, and then would just do it missionary position made her fucking Finn seem like the worst thing in the world.

She thought of it like this; a teenage boy whose cock seemed like an ant a candy bar was bigger than his dick. Danny's power over her made her think if she had to choose between masturbating for the rest of her life or having sex with Finn Hudson she'd choose masturbating.

"Well?" He asked hovering over the girl who was panting

"Just finish me off Danny!" She screamed.

"Oh...Oh...Oh...DANNY...Y-yes, right there." She said her facial expression a mix between pain and pleasure she ended up with a few bruises in her lower area, she dug her nails into her own wrists, and couldn't walk she collapsed when she stood up. Danny just ended up with a lot of nail marks in his shoulder blades.

**Bye !**


End file.
